


historia's letter

by marrymeymir



Series: simping bitches [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay, historia being sad, thats it, thats the only serious tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: if historia were to write a letter back
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: simping bitches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	historia's letter

To my dear Ymir,

  
I know you won't receive this, I know that no one is probably ever going to read this but me, but I felt it was important to let you know. This isn't much of a love letter as it is a farewell letter. Reiner can be a bit much sometimes, who would've thought it would've ended like this. I did receive your letter. Thank you. How could you be so stupid, I know you thought that it was for the best but what harm would it cause to give me a proper goodbye? You idiot. I would've never imagined you choosing anyone else over me either. I thought you were attached to my hip, never leaving me. I guess I was wrong.  
I know that. And it hurts me. Deeply. If not marrying me was your only regret in life, I guess I could live with that. I could never move on from you, you know that, right? Because the only regret I'll live with is not marrying you either.

  
With love, Historia

**Author's Note:**

> what are you gonna do about it bitch, cry?


End file.
